CODE:ALICE
by The Other White Rabbit
Summary: Do you think that you can win? Old Wonderland is falling apart, and the Red Queen is unfit to rule. "You two are the catalysts for the greatest revolution." "White Rabbit and I are not your pawns." You do know, that with treason, comes death. "Checkmate."
1. Follow the White Rabbit

**rewritten

Chapter I

In my tenderer and weaker years, I learned of the concept of truth. The emancipation of the human mind from its chains, the knowledge that sets people free; it is truth. Seek the truth, comprehend it, and tell that truth, as my father once said, "Look for that truth, then you will know the truth, and the truth will set you free."" Up until this day, I have invariably unraveling the truth, looking for the key that will liberate the slaved. This curiosity always gnaws in the edge of my mind, gently scratching through my thoughts. The reality and what lies behind it fascinates me, and it is something that I desire to understand, an honesty that can save others…is what I would say…but truly I am only an observer, I want to understand "what is important" to different people. Rather than based on logic and strength in mentality, it is an emotion that concentrates on the heart. It would be much too childish to say that I live without partiality, or even to say that I make an attempt to live without that bias. In my mind I may argue that I stand only to watch both sides, but in my heart, I may have already closed my eyes to half of the picture. Or more frankly to say, I could even not give a piece of mind to the truth itself.

The desire in humans is simply appalling. It is quite astonishing to the point that they are willing to sacrifice anything to momentarily gain a piece of so-called happiness in their mist of a life. Some deem it ridiculous, but I see it more as "interesting". Even the most rational of the people find themselves in a downward spiral of aspiration. Indubitably, this desire is not only limited to people, it has even grasped the heart of Wonderland. The center of it is already shrouded in avarice's darkness, nowadays; it is not unfamiliar news that its inhibitors are massacred at an alarming rate. Papers scream titles "DUCHESS OF GREEN AGAIN FAILS AT UPRISING," or "AN ENTIRE VILLAGE ANNIHILATED", thumbing through these titles, they are already old news. The backs of the proletariat Wonderland break under the weight of tax while the rich dance and sip their tea. The alleged figurehead queen has long turned the tables of Parliament and created a new regime of tyranny and blood. It is in despair that the true faces of people are shown.

A small neatly wrapped brown package with a gossamer sunny yellow bow arrived at last, and right in the middle it was titled _The Alice Liddell _in thin opaque black ink_. _Carefully I slipped my finger under the taped folds and tore the paper, revealing a box of a considerable size underneath. Lifting up the jam-paper lid, I peered inside, and in the box rested a sky blue dress with a lacy petticoat tucked underneath, and over it was a snow white pinafore, the color of the delicate snowdrops that cling onto the graves of the deceased, both a sad and hopeful notion, though a heavy message it does carry. Neatly was a shoulder length blonde wig beside it, it was so lustrous that it looked as if the hairs were of woven gold, and an envelope with the appellation of Code:Alice.

Slowly, we the citizens of outer Wonderland felt the pain of inner Wonderland, and the once lost White Queen has made her plea to Coup d'état. Strictly speaking, the Coup d'état is an subversive organization founded to overthrow the Red Queen. The Code:Alice mission is the final attempt that all hope has been poured into, to possibly rouse a revolution. There is no more room for failure.

After putting on the dress, I checked my appearance in the mirror, I wouldn't say that it is exactly "dapper", but looked rather childish, especially since I am also short in stature. Whatever. I'll just wear what pleases them if this is the guise for a hidden Alice. In a laggardly manner, I wrapped my lengthy russet hair into a shoddy bun and slipped it under the wig. My eyes were already an azure color, which perfectly fits the ideal image of Alice, so there was no need for a change there. I grabbed my worn down brief case and clutched a Canberra sun hat to my chest.

…

"Is White Rabbit here?" I pulled open the grand wooden doors of the ostentatious hall and called out. White Rabbit is only a code name, like Alice, if a parent ever endowed a child with that name, it would be simply ridiculous and laughable.

"Yes, yes, yes! Coming! In a moment's time," a voice called back.

"Ah…why are you always here so early—" a boy clad in a black top hat with ears of a rabbit and a black frock coat with a ruffled cravat on said in a whiny voice, popping back out into my field of vision.

"To be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late," I replied.

"Ha ha…well, putting that aside," he said with a sheepish grin, running his fingers through his tousled light blond hair. "We are partners again! Hooray!" White Rabbit exclaimed cheerfully, throwing his hands up in the air, and quickly that guilty look was replaced with a winsome smile.

"You're petty excitement is a sign of inexperience."

"That is something I should be saying, no? Coup d'état has been my outlet far longer than you arrived, so if you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask," he obliged.

Every now and then I don't quite understand him, at times he acts like a child, but others he has the poise of an adult. On the surface his disposition seems to be full of sincerity and open-mindedness, this impartial and placid manner, but in the heart there most be an alternate story. A tale of darkness in every human, whether it is the kind, the noble, the petty, the ignoble, the sordid. Fallen men are all the same.

"Thank you for your concern, but I plan on finding answers for myself," I gave him a sideways glance then swiftly walked in the direction of the Forest. "Alright, then shall we go? To the Red Queen," I peeked back at him and smiled in an astute way.

Often my smiles seem to give the people the sentiment of trifling distaste, saying that they frequently seem discerning, or even vaguely calculating, and sometimes with a dab of smugness. Although I must admit I do not usually smile out of happiness, but when I am pleased or content with an answer or situation. Or a more accurate description, "smirk" seems to be quite fitting at times.

At the moment we were located in the outskirts of what is known as "Wonderland"; I would say it seems more developed here, an assortment of relatively large violet roofed cottages, meadows of dewy grass, tiled roads that wound through the entire town, and a handful of whimsical mansions. There really isn't much interaction between the inner and outer parts of Wonderland; both of them were a little private world in most terms.

"That was quite the predicted response, but I truly believe that quality of yours is very admirable," White Rabbit quickly caught up to me with his long strides. "What is the destination today—?" he chimed in a singsong voice.

"The Rabbit Hole," I said, a candid response.

"Oh. That's in the Forest," he noted the obvious.

"We're already in here…" I said, stopping, and pointed deeper inside the closely-knit blue-black leafed trees. I gave him a dumbfounded look, not of awe but of faint scorn.

"..and that Rabbit Hole is right beneath you, Alice," White Rabbit pointed out.

Sure enough, next to my left foot was a hole in the muddy, grass clotted terrain, large enough to fit a person inside, but small enough to only fit through one, and it appears to be quite deep, for when I glimpsed in, there was nothing but sheer darkness.

"Hooray!" my partner chimed, as if he was enthralled by my discovery, "Well, in we go!" He grabbed my shoulders, and then abruptly gave me slight shove, prompting me to tumble into the depths of the aperture. This crumbled my composed temperament a tad when I felt the presence of shock crawl in onto my face before I fell in, and as I plunged into the unknown I could hear an echo of his voice saying, "Whee! Down the Rabbit Hole!"

Maybe that was what would have been.

Whilst White Rabbit placed his hands upon my shoulders, I leaned in, close to his ears and whispered with a shrewd smirk, "Ooh…quite a bit artful aren't we." Startled, he loosened his grip but still managed to stretch out an arm and push me over. When he did so, I seized his outstretched arm at once and pulled myself forward with great force, rendering him to lose his balance and fall into the Rabbit Hole. "Whee! Down the Rabbit Hole!" he cheered as he plummeted into the darkness, but from my standpoint it was only an echoing call, whether it was feigned merriment or a true delight, I would never know. "That took a bit longer than expected," I clapped my hands together, "Well, down the Rabbit Hole," I said then hopped in to join him. I would not endorse of any reckless movement from him, it is better to go down early and finish with as little interference as possible. "See you in a little bit, White Rabbit."

…

The entirety of the fall seemed quite long; I don't know how much time it actually consumed, but quite enough for me to notice. Gold framed clocks, random playing cards, blood-stained white roses, mirrors, antique rusted keys, small, fragile glass flasks of potions with corked caps, an assortment of pastries titled "Eat Me", and even a grand piano streamed by haphazardly, in a warped and surreal form. It was as if I was trapped in a room and gently floating downwards, still far from the ground, but time passed in different intervals, some objects rushed by rapidly and others daintily hovering in the air, so slow that I could easily reach out and catch it. A mighty, rushing wind blew around me and the cascading objects, twirling everything around into a spin, and blowing the blonde wig and straw hat off of my head, leaving me with an unraveled bun and hip length wavy russet hair.

…

" I don't approve of this aimless wandering," I reprimanded him with a stoic indifference, head tilted to an angle, watching White Rabbit wander about on the black and white chess board floor, rummaging through a giant toy box, pulling out a white rabbit doll dressed in a black frock coat and wore a sinister smile on its face. Lacy dollies crocheted with care were strewn sloppily around the room, white rose bushes splattered with red sprung from nowhere growing in the cracks of the tiled floor, black, sturdy steel lamp posts dimly lit the room, and in the midst of it all was a petite round table and on its snow white table cloth was a bottle labeled "Drink Me."

"Ah! Alice!" White Rabbit turned around, holding on to the odd doll. "I think we are officially in "Queen's Territory" part of Wonderland. Look at this, cute, no?" he held out the doll and laughed. "Do you want it? Here, for you," he chuckled, handing me the rabbit doll as if it were a present from him.

"No thank you," I retorted, giving it right back, "You keep it, since you like it don't you?"

"Is that so?" he questioned softly, staring at the rabbit and rubbing its stuffed cheeks, "Thanks!" he turned back and gave me a smile that did not carry true happiness. What an automatic grin. Even the best actors stumble a bit on the stage.

There was an uncomfortable prolonged pause.

"It looks like you in a way," I stated.

"Really?" he laughed aloud, genuinely amused by that though, "Sorry. Well, I've never heard anyone say that before."

I avoided his eyes, embarrassed by my out of character statement; it wasn't quite a fruitless effort in breaking the silence, but not the in the right manner I suppose.

"So are you saying I'm cute? Because from my point of view this doll is quite endearing," White Rabbit chuckled.

"Somehow I feel like this conversation will be very pointless," I replied, brushing my bangs back with my hand, a bit sleepily, really, "Let's continue seriously with our duty," smirking, I headed over to the table.

"Aw…darn, that's not as amusing," White Rabbit complained as he tossed the doll back into the toy chest and joined me.

Uncorking the cap of the "Drink Me" bottle, I observed the sapphire blue liquid for a moment, sloshing it around, then opened it with a tranquil smile, closing my eyes and taking a small sip of the liquid, then downed the entire drink.

All of a sudden, my heart felt like it was about to burst, a deep resounding pound in my chest. Then everything around me quickly grew and became an unnaturally immense size. As expected. I cast my glance downwards at my small palms, it's not that everything has become large, but it is I that became smaller. Shrunken. Tiny.

"Well, suppose we should look about," I started towards a small door in the wall, which I had not by chance noticed. A window was attached onto the door, where I looked in from, and in the land beyond the barrier was a beautiful garden. Plentiful amounts of wine red roses growing from the luscious, emerald green grass, a clear blue lake in the center of it, shining as the sun's illuminant rays touched its surface. It set me in awe, with words that I could only faintly describe not even half of its splendor. I reached towards the doorknob and turned it, but it did not budge. "Oh, the door is locked," I uttered, matter-of-factly. "Hey Rabbit," I called, beckoning White Rabbit to come towards me. "Pick me up."

Obediently he came towards me; his large and heavy steps sent tremors through the ground, shaking it from underneath me. Then vigilantly he placed his hand onto the floor, allowing me to hop onto it. Using my small hands, I climbed onto his palm, the difference in size seems so conspicuous as of now, and even made me feel rather nervous.

"Table, table," I commanded, pointing a small finger at the airy piece of furniture.

Slowly but surely, White Rabbit carried me over to the edge and I held on tightly to his slender thumb and peeked over, sure enough, there was a key. "Put me down, please," I motioned towards the checkered ground. Gently, he set me back on land and I ran off under the table. "Thank you," I added with a grateful nod. Hidden by the edge of the table legs was a tasty looking cake that had the words "Eat Me" in thin frosted carnation pink letters on it?

_"You! It was you! You told them didn't you? You told them! You told them! Ever since brother died all of you have become disagreeable with the original plan! You! Kill _!"_

_"I never spoke a word…it was not me!"_

_"How could it not be you? HOW? You were the one who-!"_

_"How sad. A noble family of knights falls so low," a voice interrupted. "Goodness…is money the most important to you? Ever since the head has died, your family has gone into the dark world of assassination, what do you say "head"? Why do you deserve to live when you take away the lives of others? Knights of Ace of Hearts, you are convicted."_

_Red…red…because of human greed, the world is stained red…sometimes even justice can be red._

_"…Tra…itor…" was the last whisper._

_The sword is pointed._

_"What is important to you? Is your ideal more important than your family?"_

_Shaking. Knees giving away._

_The sword drops with a clang, and there is a warm embrace. Neither side knew how to react._

_"Go. Run. Run away from this ugliness."_

_Stumble. Trip. Fall. The strength of getting back up. Then breaking into a run._

I took a large bite from the cake; a sweet tooth that I haven't been able to cure for years. Again there was a pound in my chest that took my breath away. The area around me shrunk as I grew taller, ten feet...maybe more, until the heights of the ceiling were within my reach, and White Rabbit was only a doll among dolls. Looking back at the door I was of course much too large to fit in, but now the key is at hand, which does not deem any use as of now, but still I took it and put it in my frilly apron pocket. "I cannot fit through the Garden door with this size," I stated apathetically.

"If you wanted the key I could've gotten it for you!" shouted White Rabbit in a shrill voice below.

"It's regrettable, but to become a part of the story, I must become "Alice"," I replied earnestly, "The one whom all in Wonderland love."

I cried. Tears strung in my eyes, large droplets struck the floor than splattered into small individual fountains, flooding the room with sorrow. Even though I wept tears, my heart still felt so dry. In the end I still thought, "Why was Alice such a fool." Duty is duty. I must become "Alice", or at the very least, act like her, for you never know just who might be watching.


	2. A Synthetic Tub of Tears

I forgot to make an "owning" caption at the first chapter so...I do not own the idea or concept of "Alice in Wonderland" and its original characters, but I do own most (there are a few inspired ones) of the spin-off characters and plot:)

**rewritten: I felt that White Rabbit's character wasn't properly expressed. He seemed so unemotional (he's not supposed to be like that! D: ), so I went back to edit and try to express how he would see or feel in such a situation.

Chapter II

_"Rain, rain, go away, come on another day…"_

A little tune children liked to sing. Rain is often thought of as the weeping of the heavens, the cries of sorrow and despair. _"Rain, rain, go away,"_ the naïve sing, bidding clouds so grey goodbye. Goodbye sorrow, goodbye despair, away with you, suffering. Forget. Forget that hurt, hide it away, into the depths of your heart, and guard it well. How foolish, simply to say.

I remember it so clearly. It was a dreary day, with clouds so grey, yes; so opaque and stuffed up with soot like black and bits of soiled fleece. "Alice" and I stood under a tall, leafy oak, watching the rain pour out from the dark sky. I stretched my arm out from under the shelter, and let a few drops splatter on my hands. Alice, on the other hand, stood close to the trunk in her usual posture, shoulders leaning a bit forward and knees slightly bent, disturbed by the over all wetness of the atmosphere. "Rain, rain, go away," I sang, trying to wash away the gloom of the atmosphere, a bit of cheer to lighten up the mood. Sensitivity to moods has always been a little knack of mine; anything uncomfortable and awkward or sad sends chills running through my spine, tingles in my hands. If emotions could be changed in a snap of the fingers, mine would be calloused over twenty fold. Singing by myself felt strange, but it did its work. Behind me, a gentle, melodic voice joined at the chorus, it was "Alice". A smile slowly crept onto my face, I turned around to look at her, but as our eyes met, her stare overwhelmed me, and her sharp eyes burned into me, causing a stroppy stop to the music. No matter how uncomfortable I felt at the moment, I could not tear my eyes away from her. It felt as if a song had just condemned me.

The turtle of time sluggishly dragged for moments, then "Alice" finally looked up at the sky and said, "_"Rain, rain, go away…" _From the very beginning, children are taught to ignore pain and suffering. How foolish," she watched me again, this time peering from the corner of her eyes.

A sharp pang pricked my heart; it felt as if she could read me like an open book, marking up all the mistakes and happenings in the text. It was disgusting.

"Well," I replied, "Sorrows are the past, right? And the past is the past."

"Alice" stared into my eyes and ran her fingers through her mile long hair, "The past is the past, but suffering is something that must be conquered. Hiding away from sorrows and pains cannot resolve the problem."

At that time I hated talking to her. Even though we were partners, it seemed that two dishonest people could never get along.

Silence.

A faint chill of water splashed onto my face; I blinked twice, and then looked up. Enormous spheres of sea salted tears dribbled down from "Alice's" cheeks. Honestly, "Alice" did not appear to be an emotional girl, much less someone who wept in plain view. I did not know if it was out of false kindness, sympathy, or even situational sensitivity, but something in my heart said that I could not ignore those tears. Perhaps it reminded me of my own tears that I spilled in my more innocent youth, but whatever it was, I became flustered, searching for the right words to say, only to feel my tongue grow heavier as the silence persisted. The gears in my mind churned slowly as I continued to rake my mind for expressions of vicarious understanding, but nonetheless, I could only utter a series of pitiable words, "Are you alright?" Those words just sounded stereotypical and dumb. It was a classic phrase that could be tossed here and there to any sympathetic situations that were deemed fit. Three pitiful words that lacked depth of heart and empathy, but even so, I could only say those three pitiful words.

"Perfectly fine, thank you," was the short reply, and she did look perfectly fine. Tears streamed down her face, yet she looked blasé as usual. "Alice" was never interested material aspects or goals in life, but would give an occasional smirk when she was engaged in combat or stating an observation. She always seemed unruffled and sensible, every now and then she displays some odd habits, but there are times where I wonder what Wonderland looked like through her eyes.

"Well, I am glad that you are alright."

"So am I."

What an awkward end to a conversation. However so, there was a sense of disappointment to let our small colloquy end so abruptly. Perhaps her response was not the answer I was looking for.

Tears splashed everywhere forming an ocean beneath her; my waistcoat became damp and clung to my sides as the water rose to hip height. Swimming was the art of fish and frolic of the mer-people, and a skill I was incapable of. I clung to her shoe and wished her to stop, but to my surprise, "Alice" started to shrink, her past massive size was quickly reduced to my height. She then grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her, both of us stranded in the middle of a grief-stricken sea, our feet not even touching the floor.

Large bodies of water always put me on an edge, their fleeting calmness was often interrupted by brute and violent roars that surrounded a body with murky black; its wet wings ate up the waltzing light that skated above the surfaces. It could swallow up a child in a matter of seconds without difficulty, suffocating him in a jealous embrace. At that simple thought of drowning, my stomach would often flip over into a state of psychological retching.

"This way, this way," she articulated, as we were bashed along with the foaming sprays, feet waddling through the water. "Alice" seemed to float effortlessly, whistling along, while I flopped around desperately like a stranded whale on shore. Seconds later, we were forcefully pushed against a wall by a mighty wave, causing its sturdiness to fail and collapse as we plummeted to an unknown with the howling sea.

Inexplicably, we were poured out from the wall onto a deep turquoise stone laid path in an overcast forest. The black-blue leaves of the trees dangled low and dark jaded grass clotted around and in the edges of the smoothed over path. Ferns and elephant ears sprung up on the sides, growing untamed, and monstrous jewel-hued blooms stood on the sides observing with an ominous presence. This was a place nothing like the outskirts; it was a derelict garden consumed with darkness. The darkness of the inner parts seemed so foreign and menacing, so I tentatively looked over at "Alice" for help. On the other hand, "Alice" seemed relaxed, a dove settled on her arm and another approached her outstretched hand. She looked back at me, completely calm, then said, "You'll get used to it."

Suddenly she paused and murmured, "A threat is approaching. Listen."

"I don't hear anything," I said as I tilted my head to the side, by the time I uttered those words; "Alice" was already squatted on a high branch of a tree and beckoned me to join her.

"Keep still, it'll be troublesome if they capture us now," she instructed, her gaze concentrated beyond the horizon, but she remained strangely relaxed, "They're coming."

After a good ten minutes, I could hear synchronized marching. Every single step was together, and its rhythm ran echoing through the ground. Carefully, I looked beneath the thick branches, and sure enough, there was a colossal army, so many heads that I could still see more beyond the horizon. Each soldier was dressed like a knight, every person clad with silvery steel plated armor and a scarlet, blood red helmet, and in their hands, they tightly grasped a tall pointed spear and marched. On their armor was a number and the corresponding amount of hearts, and there was also a series of words etched on the back that I could not see, so I leaned forward for better scrutiny. As I shifted my weight, I felt the branch give in and squeal with a large cracking noise as it bent beneath my feet. Shit. In that very instant, simultaneously, the knights swiveled around and stared into the leafy tree, their steps immediately quieted.

"Who's there?" one called out.

Of course, we did not answer.

After a long pause, the knight clicked his tongue, "Tch. I know someone is there," and launched his spear directly into the tree.

The spear whistled through the air, quickly gaining speed; I felt it whiz past me and hit the dark trunk as "Alice" tilted her head to the right, avoiding the expeditious throw. The spear was already lodge into the heart of the tree, but I could hear the resonating pounds of my heartbeat and my hands hurt from my overly tight grip on the coarse branches of the tree. This must be what a near death experience is like.

"Such an amateurish throw for a queen's servant," she snickered and pulled out the rooted spear. "Your skills have not sharpened enough," she noted, and then effortlessly whipped the weapon back at the offender, lodging it into his thigh. As his fellow knights turned their attention to their wounded comrade, "Alice" turned to me and said, "Run."

I hastily hopped down as "Alice" slowly dropped from the tree, and we both ran as fast as we could, but the enemy quickly caught onto our steps. The red army charged at us, spears pointed, seemingly ready to slaughter us, and slowly they began to gain ground on us.

"Alice" sighed, "They don't seem to be willing to go down without a fight. If it's a fight you're asking for, then so be it," she grinned, turned towards the army and pulled two claw-like weapons. The claws looked like a cat's nails, but were made of four pieces of long cutting steel with a ring of four finger holes to be held through for control.

"Knights who lack chivalry shall be removed," said "Alice", her eyes narrowed as she vanished and reappeared behind the first knight and struck his back, metal claws tearing up the shiny armor and opened a wound. As the red soldier bent over from shock, "Alice" yanked the spear from his hands and tore of its sharp point and threw it onto the ground. She turned to me and said, "Avoid needless killing. The lives that are gone cannot come back," as I drew out my rapier and pointed it at the approaching soldiers.

One red knight charged aggressively at me, point aimed at my heart, and in that second, I stuck the tip of my sword into the soldier's arm. In that immediate moment, my mind blanked and my heart was shrouded in revulsion. The knight recoil then raise his spear, but my body still stood frozen.

"Hup," "Alice" grunted as she leapt and kicked the tall knight square in the back of the head. She then extended to me an abetting hand, which I grasped tightly, shaking as I slowly stood up.

"I think you're more suited for this," she said, placing the spear's staff into my hands, then softly said, "Don't worry, I've got your back," as she leaned her small back against mine. As I gripped the stick tightly, a wave of relief washed through me; it seemed as if the shadows of the clouds parted and the sapphire sky shone its grace and clarity to the world below. Then angels blew their horns and danced in rejoice, a ladder of light unrolled from the heavens and descended to the floor of the earth. The brightness of sun let me to shield my eyes with the side of my hand, and when I gazed upward in awe, I saw a seven-colored horse with the face of a soft-shelled crab and the tail of a deity monkey king. Just kidding. But indeed at that moment, I genuinely felt that I could trust her words, I being able to protect her back, and she being able to guard mine.

There was something about "Alice's" state of combat that was utterly enchanting. Her leaps and bounds were full of grace, and her swift retaliations were almost invisible to the eye, powerful scratches and skillful parries. She tore at an attacking knight, opening a gash in his leg, he swung at her, but she ducked to avoid the attack, and at the very same moment, she snapped off the spearhead and hurled it at the knight's knee. Sticking the metal claws into the armor's seams, she ran her hand through, tearing up the plated sheets, and I struck the points of his bare arms, paralyzing his movements.

Right as that knight fell down, a whirlwind of fire barreled at "Alice". All movement from both sides ceased and watched carefully as she disappeared for a fleeting moment, but then soared over the flames and landed on both her hands and feet.

"A mage," she marveled with an impressed wide-eyed look. "This is getting interesting," "Alice" smirked and her expression darkened.

Getting on all fours, "Alice" dashed straight towards the short mage, who donned a hooded amethyst purple cloak that was covering his entire face. As "Alice" drew nearer to the mage, she gradually sped up until their distance was only a couple feet apart; "Alice" sprung forward, reaching out, and grabbed his throat.

"Heh," a muffled giggle came from the choking mage, "You pass," he said and threw off his hood.


End file.
